


Tired of Sleeping

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins, Drabble, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is taken from the Suzanne Vega song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tired of Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the Suzanne Vega song of the same name.

The first thing she sees is her brother, head pillowed on his arms as he leans on the side of the bed. His hair is an unearthly colour in the moonlight, and she worries that their mother will be angry. Nice boys do not dye their hair. Her mind skitters away. She will not think about their mother yet.

He stirs, opens his eyes and delight blossoms on his face.

"Little sister! You're awake!"

She smiles and reaches a shaky hand to touch his bright hair. Momentary confusion blows away from her mind.

Her brother has always had blue eyes.


End file.
